ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Heatwave 2019
Card Submission Match for the DXW Global Championship Dylan James Check © vs. Stipe Miocic DXW Global Television Championship; If Guts lose, he won't get another title shot! Erik Killmonger © vs. Guys DXW Global Women's Championship Chocho Caras © vs. Rarity DXW United States Championship Pablo DaVinci © vs. Joe Higashi DXW Global Tag Team Championship The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) © vs. Alpha Omega Twinz (Kevin Spade & Devin Spade) DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship The Elite Magical Girls (Sayaka Miki & Kyoko Sakura) © w/"The Ruler" Sanae Mukou vs. Rory Mercury & Peni Parker Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Elimination Match; Winning Team will face the DXW Global Tag Team Champions at DXW SummerBash 2K19 for the Global Tag Team Titles oVe (Sami Callihan & "Madman" Sawyer Fulton) vs. The Trimens (Hibiki Lates & Ren Akatsuki) vs. The Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) vs. Dashing Daring Dudes (Vega & Rudy) Sarada Uchiha vs. Xion Preshow DXW Hardcore Championship Bobby Santiago © vs. Athrun Zala Heatwave2K19Preshow.jpg Heatwave2K19SaradavXion.jpg Heatwave2K19oVeTrimensvUndisputedEravDashingDaringDudes.jpg Heatwave2K19DXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg Heatwave2K19DXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg Heatwave2K19DXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg Heatwave2K19DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg Heatwave2K19DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg Heatwave2K19DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *3. Peni Parker made her DXW in-ring debut. The ending of the match was Rory Mercury hits Sayaka from out of nowhere with Blood Cutter, but Sanae Mukou pulls Mercury out of the ring and hits her with Attitude Adjustment. Back in the ring, Peni picks Kyoko up, but Kyoko plays possum to pin her for the shocking victory with a dirty pin by putting her feet on the middle rope. After the match, The Elite Magical Girls retreats to celebrates their title defense as Rory & Peni are confused and giving the referee Ryoko Sakamoto a complaint about Kyoko's dirty pin. *4. After the match, Kyle O'Reilly & Bobby Fish of The Undisputed Era arrives at the stage and throws up their title gestures at The LK. *5. After the match, Higashi hits Pablo DaVinci from out of nowhere with Knockout Blow then walks out as the crowd boos. Zoe DaVinci intends her brother until Higashi goes back in the ring and locks her up with Tap-or-Snap to break her arm and Zoe is screaming in pain as the crowd boos at Higashi louder. The crowd cheers as Ryo Hazuki rushes to the ring and Joe Higashi bails out. The trainers are intending to help an injured Zoe up and escorting her from the ring to the back. *6. After the match, Rarity & Chocho shake the hands of each other for the Code of Honor until Russian Revolution (Alina Valentina & Molotov Cocktease) rushes to the ring and jumps both Rarity & Chocho from out of nowhere. Alina hits Rarity with Soviet Slam and Molotov hits Chocho with Cocktease Express. Alina locks Rarity up with Vice of the Motherland to make her pass out. Alina then takes Rarity's DXW Global Women's Championship belt as she and Molotov walk out of the ring with it as the crowd boos at them. *7. The final moments of the match were Guys goes for another False Arrest, but Killmonger counters and hits him with Panther Claw Slam three times to make a pinfall, but Guys kicks out at two. Killmonger is fuming then he grabs a steel chair from under the ring, he's gonna hit Guys with the chair, but Guys blocks it and tosses the chair out of the ring then hits him with Conviction Notice then locks him up with Incarceration Lock to make him tap out. After the match, Killmonger hits Guys with Big Boot followed by Panther Claw Slam five times. Killmonger grabs a gas can from under the ring then saturating Guys with gas as the crowd shocks and boos louder. Killmonger grabs the lighter to set Guys on fire to burn him to death until the crowd cheers as Guys' friend/former cellmate, Jose rushes to the ring and tackles Killmonger then pummels him, then hits him with Shining Wizard then tosses him out of the ring. Jose helps the gas-scented injured Guys up and carries his title while the officials help Guys out of the ring. *8. After the match, Erik Killmonger rushes to the ring and jumps DJC from behind then he and Miocic start assaulting him as Killmonger busting DJC wide open. Stipe picks DJC up and Killmonger hits DJC with Panther Claw Slam as the crowd boos. Suddenly, the lights went out and the lights came back and the crowd explodes as Killer Croc has Killmonger & Stipe by their throats and hits them with a Double Chokeslam. Killer Croc hits Stipe with End of Days then hits Killmonger with Crocodile Bomb. Killmonger & Miocic retreats as Killer Croc helps DJC up and celebrates in the ring to close the show. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Pablo DaVinci was stressed out after his sister got injured by Joe Higashi from earlier. Ryo Hazuki, with Pablo at the time then said "Joe Higashi, you bastard! How dare you broke Pablo's defenseless sister, Zoe DaVinci, after he pinned you to retain his belt? Look what you made Pablo do? He's mad while his sister is taken to the emergency room because of you! On SummerBash, I will..." But Pablo interrupted Ryo's speech by saying "No! NO! Fuck that, Ryo! HIGASHI! You crippled my sister and got away with it! On SummerBash, I'll defend my title against your crazy-ass in a rematch in a Street Fight Match! And Ryo Hazuki will be the guest outside enforcer." Pablo then storms out in a huff as Ryo responded "Yeah, what he said." then Ryo follows Pablo. *During the break, Jose escorting a wounded Guys out of the arena at the parking lot and rides them home in a police car. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2019